More than just rivals
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: ronda rousey and sasha banks have a heated match where they then become something more than just bitter rivals
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry i haven't posted in a long time i had a massive writers block but i'm back now and i hope you all enjoy this new story.

p.s this story takes place at the wwe royal rumble ppv which i do not own or own any of the characters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this story. This is just pure fiction.

 **More than just rivals**

*sasha banks music hits*

Michael cole shouts "it's boss time!" from the commentary table as sasha banks made her way down to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly before hoping onto the apron and threw her glasses into the crowd before then stepping inside the ring to do her iconic pose.

*ronda rousey music hits*

Ronda rousey stormed her way down to the ring with her championship in hand before she slid into the ring and waited in the opposite corner to sasha before then holding her championship high as she stared down sasha before handing her belt to the referee.

The referee then checked both ronda and sasha to make sure neither of them were hiding anything in their ring gear before signalling to the time keeper to ring the bell.

*the bell rings*

Sasha and ronda charged at one another before locking up in a collar and elbow before sasha then took ronda down into a arm bar hold before ronda quickly rolled through with sasha now on her shoulders looking for signature move pipers pit before sasha scurried her way free into a arm drag sending ronda across the ring.

But ronda quickly regained her feet and charged at sasha again this time with a rolling clothsline before then grabbing sasha by her arm and tossing her over her shoulder with a judo throw and sasha landed hard on the mat before rolling to the outside of the ring as ronda chased after her.

Ronda then grabbed sasha by her arm again this time locking her in her famous arm bar and sasha frantically tried to break free and tapped ronda's arm before ronda released the hold realising the referee had started counting them out ronda then picked sasha back to her feet and rolled her back into the ring before sliding in after her while sasha layed on the mat adjusting her ring shorts to which a evil smirk grew on ronda's face as she had a flashback in her head.

*flashback from raw the week before the ppv*

Natalya had sasha in position for a powerbomb before sasha was able to reverse mid move and quickly pulled her ring shorts up before quickly getting Natalya in position for her submisson called bank statement which helped her get the win for her team.

*back to the present*

Ronda then waited for sasha to get back to her feet before then rushing at her with a flurry of right and left hands backing sasha into the corner of the ring just as the referee tried to separate them and as that happend ronda had one of her hands on one sasha's breasts and gently squeezed it before the ref had managed to separate them which caused sasha to blush a little in shock of what had just happend.

And ronda backed away from sasha in the corner taunting her before sasha regained her focus and charged out of the corner toward ronda only to be met with a hard knee to her midsection from ronda causing sasha to gasp for air just as another knee from ronda came crashing into her midsection again before she then felt one of ronda's hands gently squeezing one of her butt cheeks which caused her to blush a bit more from before.

Ronda went for another judo throw but sasha reversed it into another arm bar before ronda managed to crawl her way to the ropes to break the hold and sasha released the hold before the referee's count at four before the dragging ronda to the centre of the ring before ronda quickly grabbed sasha by her arm and flipped her over her shoulder with another judo throw before then quickly transitioning into a powerbomb position.

Knowing what was coming sasha reversed ronda's powerbomb attempt mid move as her ring shorts came down but before sasha had time to to pull her shorts up ronda quickly lifted sasha up and brought her crashing down across her midsection on her knee in a gutbuster and sasha blushed even more knowing that now her ass at least for the moment was on display for the live crowd to see.

And ronda looked down at sasha with a smirk and saw the predicament she was in with her ring shorts down over her knee and instead of adjusting sasha's shorts for her ronda raised her hand in the air before bringing it crashing back dow quickly delivering three quick smacks across sasha's bare ass as the men in the crowd roared in excitement and sasha laid across ronda's knee with her cheeks blushing a deep shade of red and feeling embarrassed about the fact that she had just been spanked live on tv for the whole world to see by another woman that happened to be her opponent.

Ronda then pushed sasha off her knee and sasha rolled onto the mat and quickly pulled her ring shorts up and rubbed her now slightly sore ass before ronda then quickly rolled through picking sasha up onto her shoulders and delivered her signature move pipers pit and had sasha in a very compromising pin as she sat across sasha's midsection raising one of her legs in the air as she had one of her hands underneath sasha's ring shorts gently rubbing her clit with her middle finger which made sasha let out soft moans as the referee counted one...two...three before then raising ronda's arm up in victory and handed her championship.

*later that evening*

Ronda was in her hotel taking a shower when she heard a knock on her room door and shouted from the bathroom "be there in a minute" before she then stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her before going to open the door and to her surprise she saw sasha standing in the doorway wearing a black top with navy blue jeans and white trainers.

And sasha stared at ronda before smiling and said "may i come in?" and ronda who was still a little shocked just stood there before finally saying "uuh, yeah of course sasha what brings you over at this late hour?"

Ronda then stood to one side as sasha walked in as ronda shut the door behind her then sasha looked back at ronda before saying to her "i just wanted to ask you one question and that is what the hell was that in our match?" and ronda just looked at sasha with a slightly confused face before replying " i-i don't know what you're talking about?"

Sasha looked at ronda with a little scowl in her face before she replied back with " why don't i just show you what i'm talking about instead" before pulling up a video from her instagram on her phone and showed it to ronda and ronda watched the short video on sasha's phone of her spanking sasha's ass while she was across her knee before ronda looked at sasha and smiled before saying to her "oh come on sasha, i was just having a bit of fun, besides the crowd really loved it"

Sasha looked back at ronda with a smile of her own before replying "well, i guess when you put it like that, then i guess you're right ronda, BUT don't ever do something like that again okay, it..it was really embarrassing especially with the other things you did like squeezing my breasts or squeezing my butt"

Ronda then looked a little upset before giving sasha a hug and saying "omg, sasha i'm so sorry, i didn't to make you feel uncomfortable in our match and i promise i will never do anything like that again i swear"

Sasha wiped the tears from ronda's eyes and smiled at her before whispering into her ear "well, at least not without my permission first anyway"

Suddenly just then the power in the hotel went out and ronda's hotel room became pitch black sasha couldn't see anything or see ronda in front of her so she did the only thing and called out to her "RONDA, RONDA, where are you?"

Then silence filled the room before sasha could faintly hear ronda's voice "don't worry sasha i'm here, i just went to see what happened to the lights" sasha felt relieved when she heard ronda's voice.

Just then the lights in ronda's hotel room came flickering back on and sasha squinted her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness again before looking around and her eyes widened in shock when she looked down and realised that she was now completely naked so she tried to quickly cover herself up before noticing that she couldn't move her arms so she looked to see that her arms had been tied to either side of the bed and she tried calling out to ronda but she could only manage muffles "MMPH, MMPH" as sasha frantically kicked her legs.

Ronda then walked out from the bathroom who was also naked and wearing a black strapon and was staring at sasha and watched as sasha continued to frantically kick her legs before sasha then suddenly stopped and was now looking up at ronda wearing the black strapon and her eyes widened with horror at the thought of what ronda may have planned with her...


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha laid there with her arms tied to the bed as ronda continued to watch her struggle for a few more minutes before she then walked around to the side of sasha and untied the gag from her mouth as sasha gasped before ronda stood there smiling at her before she said "sasha, there was something i had been meaning to tell you for a long time but i just didn't know how to say it at the time so i'm going to say it now and that is i love you, but more than just friends or rivals"

Sasha then turned her head to face ronda before she replied "and i may have over exaggerated earlier but the truth is i have been meaning to say something to you too ronda and that is i love you too" then ronda looked back at sasha as she smiled before she replied back "so you're not mad at me for the things i did in our match tonight then? And sasha smiled at ronda as she replied "mad? No. Embarrassed? Yes. Did it turn me on? Absolutely." Briefly pausing as she took a deep breath before she continued "and to be honest i kinda liked you spanking me while my ring shorts were down"

Then ronda crawled onto the bed in between sasha's legs and raised them over her shoulders and slowly rubbed the strapon up and down sasha's pussy which erected soft moans from her before ronda said "well, then i think you're going to love what i do to you next" as sasha laid there softly moaning before she replied "mmm, then stop teasing me and just fuck me already, i want you so bad babe"

Ronda then smiled at sasha as she slowly pushed the strapon inside sasha's pussy erecting more moans from her as she started to pump her hips back and forth at a slow pace while sasha softly moaned in pleasure before managing to whisper in between breaths "ronda...harder...please" to which ronda kindly obliged as she slowly increased her pace which made sasha moan louder.

Then ronda and sasha were both quickly on the verge of climaxing as she could feel sasha's pussy tightening around her strapon before both girls then laid next to each other panting as they tried to catch their breath after they both let out huge moans as they climaxed before ronda was the first to roll on her side as she stared at sasha smiling before she started saying "fuck, that was good sasha, i never knew how bad i wanted you too until now" and both girls then giggled before sasha replied "i know babe, perhaps this could be the start of our amazing relationship together"

Ronda then reached over and untied sasha's arms from the bed and pulled her in for a cuddle as the two laid there in each others arms as they embraced before ronda then released the embrace as she slid off the bed and grabbed her clothes as she got dressed as sasha looked on with a slightly confused face before she said "hey, where are you going ronda?" to which ronda just looked at her with a smile before she replied "sorry babe, but i just remembered i'm working a part time job at the bar tonight, i'll be back soon ok" before ronda then walked out the door leaving sasha naked on the bed.

Just then sasha heard a knock on the door and quickly gathered her clothes and dashed to the bathroom to get dressed before opening the door to what she thought was ronda standing on the other side before her mouth widened in shock when she saw becky and alexa standing there holding hands and smiled before becky said "may we come in sash?" to which sasha took a minute to collect herself before she replied "uh yeah, of course come in, i could do with the company until my girlfriend comes back" and alexa led becky inside before following in after her and closing the door behind her before then sitting down on becky's lap who was still wearing her knee brace from her accident.

Sasha then sat on the end of the bed before becky tilted her head in confusion before saying "wait, sash did you just say girlfriend?" and sasha sat there as she took a deep breath before she looked at becky and replied "yeah, after me and ronda had a match together at the rumble for her title, we kinda fell in love with each other" and sasha noticed becky was still wearing her knee brace on her left leg before she continued "so becky, how is the recovery going?" to which becky sat there in the chair and adjusted alexa on her lap into a more comfortable position before she replied "oh this? Yeah the recovery has been painful to say the least but my leg is starting to feel a lot better as i can walk on it at least without collapsing into alexa or our bedroom door and i know the doctor told me to avoid any physical activities for a few days but i have been in the gym lifting small weights to keep myself in shape while my leg heals so that soon the blissful lasskickers will be back stronger than ever"

And sasha sat there and smiled after hearing what becky had to say before she replied "aww, well it's good to hear that you're feeling a little better after your accident and i can't wait to have you back on raw with alexa soon as it has been a little lonely with only one half of the blissful lasskickers around" to which alexa smiled at becky and snuck a kiss on her forehead before saying "sasha is right babe, it is a little lonely on raw without you there with me but at least it won't be too much longer before the blissful lasskickers will be reunited again and be stronger than ever"

Becky then smiled at alexa as she returned the kiss and replied "too right Lexi, soon i can return to raw and we can go after the tag champs and then we can get married just like we promised" then sasha sat at the end of the bed with a few tears in her eyes before wiping a few away before she said "aww, that's really sweet, just make sure you remember to invite me and ronda to your wedding as we wouldn't want to miss that for the world"

And becky sat there and giggled a little before she replied "don't worry i haven't forgotten the people that helped me and alexa get to this point and we would love to have you and ronda at our wedding sasha" before becky then stood up and gave sasha a hug before then sitting back down in the chair as alexa sat back down on her lap.

Later that night ronda came back from her part time job and was a little surprised when she saw becky sleeping in the chair with alexa asleep on top of her with her arms around her and sasha was fast asleep under the covers of the bed so not wanting to disturb anyone ronda quietly made her way to the bathroom and got changed into her pyjamas before then quietly sliding underneath the covers and wrapped her arm around sasha before she slowly drifted off to sleep,

A/N: sorry this chapter was a little late coming out as i was busy with other projects but hopefully you all still enjoyed this chapter. Also let me know what you guys think about becky and alexa making a little cameo from my other story and if you like it i can keep this going but if not then i will just focus on sasha and ronda relationship.


End file.
